winx4everfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
The Third Season of the Winx Club made its debut in the USA on September 30, 2006 throught September 22, 2007 on the 4Kids Entertainment block. As of the 30th of March, season 3 has finished its run on Rai 2 in Italy, As of the 6th of August, season 3 has finished its run on YTV in Canada. According to promotions by 4Kids Entertainment the third season will be the final season to be broadcasted. Synopsis The Winx Club begin their third and final year at Alfea. As Charmix fairies, the six best friends learn of their full-fledged fairy form, Enchantix, that can only be achieved when a Charmix fairy rescues someone from her own home world (or even everyone from every world, in what ends up being Tecna's case) and showing great courage, bravery, self-sacrifice, and compassion in doing so. Meanwhile, in the Omega Dimension, the Trix find and release a power-mad and vengeful sorcerer named Valtor, who has a tragic connection to Bloom and her true past, as he was directly involved in the destruction of Bloom's home world, Domino, seventeen years ago alongside the three Ancient Witches. The Trix and Valtor choose to forge an alliance and plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them by stealing their exceptionally strong, magical and mystical treasures and immeasurable power sources of each realm. With their newly strong Enchantix powers, Aisha, Flora, Stella, Tecna, and Musa are able to use strong, incredible power and can miniaturize themselves at will. Bloom on the other side, with no one from her home world to save, she must acquire her Enchantix form and tremendous power on Pyros, the island of dragons. However, Bloom cannot miniaturize herself due to the fact that her Enchantix is not complete. She also learns more about her home world of Domino, as well as the truth about where her birth parents, Oritel and Miriam, are.https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Winx_Club_(season_3)&oldid=613970649 Episodes Music Rainbow Opening *Under the Sign of Winx Ending *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon Opening *You're Magic Now Ending *Superheroes 4Kids Opening *We Are The Winx Items Enchantix is the final and most powerful form for all fairies. To get that, they must make a sacrifice for one person from their home planet or, make a grave sacrifice. When the girls get their Enchantix, they gain ample wings that are entirely different from their original wings and new, beautiful, and unique outfits. While in Enchantix, their Winx is multiplied dramatically to the extent that their powers reach levels high enough to achieve amazing feats. For example, Tecna closed the Omega Dimension portal, which required amazing power, strength, and talent, which was possesed by her. Layla's powers, too, were increased to such a high level that she was able to create a barrier out of Morfix; this barrier was effective enough to stop bullets fired by guards attending Prince Sky (under Diasporo's spell at this point) at the royal party on Eraklyon. Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Winx Club